


it's raining men (if men is a metaphor for stupid teenaged romance and human instincts ruining shit)

by eneraa



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, Help, How Do I Tag, Humanstuck, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Minor Injuries, Not Beta Read, One Shot, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eneraa/pseuds/eneraa
Summary: karkat is infuriated with how much he likes dave strider. every class with him is like pure agony. how is he supposed to focus like this?the situation isn't helped by the fact that he doesn't know how to shut his fat mouth.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	it's raining men (if men is a metaphor for stupid teenaged romance and human instincts ruining shit)

The sound of rain hitting the tin roof filled the gaping holes in Karkat's brain as he looked anywhere but the front of the room. Why, you ask? Because the insufferable prick that is Dave Strider is sitting up there. 

And he keeps fucking looking back at Karkat. Those stupid shades keep peering back at him and Karkat can't stand it. 

The portable outside the overcrowded school wasn't much to look at. There were some posters, sure, but Karkat got bored of it very quickly. He allowed himself a glance towards the whiteboard, when he saw it again. 

Dave's chin was rested softly on his hand, a sultry smirk on his already tempting face. Karkat legitimately could not tell if he wanted to punch Dave or kiss him. And that just made English class that much harder to sit through. He shoved down the butterflies in his stomach and forced his attention onto the book the teacher had been droning on about.

Classes came and gone like blips of light, not really registering in the usually academically capable boy's mind. It's all because of that asshole. That stupid, good-looking asshole. Seriously, who gave him the right to be so fucking distracti-

"Now who exactly is this 'good-looking asshole' you speak so fondly of?" A voice lulled beside Karkat. 

Oh fuck, he was thinking out loud again, wasn't he?

"Hello, Rose. Shut the fuck up, Rose." He said into the fabric of his hoodie as he tightened the strings around his rapidly heating face.

"Could it be dearest David again? Is my doltish brother keeping you from your studies? Well this simply can't do, I'll have to tell him to turn off the, quote, 'sexy' so little mister Vantas can focus on his schoolwork."

"Eat a dick, please." He scowled under the layers of fabric as the rest of his unnaturally large friend group sauntered to the table.

John, of course fucking John, was the first to notice Karkat's usual loud self was instead a bundle of arms and black hoodie. With a mischievous smirk, as per usual, he pulled out a pair of Beagle Puss glasses and placed them on the round ball of fabric and hair on the table.

"Nice look, Karkles." That stupid Texas drawl cooed, taking his usual seat just across from Karkat. His shoulders stiffened at the sound, the hand on his nape tightening. The group continued business as usual, but Karkat could feel Dave's eyes on his head. He mumbled something unintelligible and stormed out of the cafeteria. 

Naturally, Dave watched him go with a mixture of amusement and concern behind his sunglasses.

As any gentleman would do, Strider followed him.

As Karkat stormed down the hallway, Dave followed silently behind, putting his long legs to work. The contrast of Karkat's smaller feet stomping like an angry bunny and Dave's silent strides (haha name joke.) almost made the blonde snicker. Almost. A Strider never lost his cool.

Dave followed the angry, short boy all the way to the back of the school, where he pressed his forehead to the wall and buried his face in his hands, screaming like a dying animal.

"And I thought all the yelling was impressive."

Dave's quick remark was met with a punch to the face.

He recoiled back, naturally, and felt naked now as his shades flew off his face at the impact. He didn't care enough to pick them up, Karkat just fucking punched him!

"Ow, dude, Jesus, what the fuck?!"

He opened his eyes to a mortified Karkat, hand still hovering by his shoulder. 

"Dave?!" he yelled, stepping back up against the wall, "What the actual fuck?! Did you follow me out here?!"

"Well no shit I did, why else am I standing here with my jaw throbbing? Oh, I remember! Jumpy McFuckingGee over here rocked my shit for no reason!" 

"What, and you expect me to react calmly to nearly shitting my bowels out in fear?! You don't just apparate like a fucking wizard! Leave the wizard shit to your crazy sisters, Strider!"

"Don't- Fuck, ah, I was not expecting you to be that strong." He hissed, clutching his jaw with both hands now. 

The anger in Karkat's eyes disappeared and morphed into worry. He carefully removed Dave's hands to look at the damage. Karkat whistled through his teeth.

"Is it bad?"

"Yeah. Already bruising. Sorry." He dropped Dave's wrists and let him hold his jaw some more.

"Why'd you go cold turkey on us in the first place, man? Rose was sitting next to you, was it her shit again?"

"Uh. No. Well, kind of? It's a whole thing and I don't think you wanna hear all this since I just fucking socked you-"

Karkat paused. Dave had leaned in significantly closer.  
"Why did you follow me?" He choked. He could feel the other boy's breath on his nose. 

"It's... also a long story."

"Well slap us in daycare and toddler shirts, because it's fucking storytime. Spill." Karkat pushed, poking a finger into Dave's shoulder. He tried to look dead into Dave's eyes, to make a point, but was met with stark red. He shuddered.

"Because... I don't know, I wanted to fuck with you some more." That was a lie. But he didn't know that.

Karkat was going to bite back at that, but he was too busy watching the way Dave's mouth moved. The way his eyes flicked to the side for just a millisecond. How his shoulders rose and fell with his breathing. And his fucking freckles. Their eyes met again.

"Karkat?" Dave quirked his eyebrow slightly. God fucking damnit, self control is out the window here. We already gave in once to instincts, why not do it again?!

Karkat grabbed Dave's stupid, still-bruising face and kissed him. Their teeth clacked together at the enthusiasm and they both winced, taking a moment to find a rhythm. When they did, it slid together like cogs and gears. Like time itself, weaving intricacies into the lace of memory. An elegant seamstress danced between their lips, spinning a spider's thread of emotions through them both. Karkat didn't think it could get better, but then Dave's scarred fingers found Karkat's curly black hair, and holy shit he kissed him back. 

God knows how long they just stood there, mouths working against each other, until Karkat (OF ALL FUCKING PEOPLE.) pulled back and rested their foreheads together. If the lunch bell had rung, they hadn't noticed.

"It's funny. I kept debating if I wanted to punch you or kiss you, and lo and behold I do both."  
They laughed, together, like a single being, tension from before completely drained as the rain that had blocked his thoughts of Dave out before invited him so wholly back in as it suddenly and heavily picked up.

And so Dave took Karkat's hand, and together they ran through the sheets of rain that showered them, all the way back to who knows where.

**Author's Note:**

> hooooh boy. i wrote this fic within about an hour. on a discord server. with the feedback of my friend. i rode that fucking inspiration wave, sans mercy, from the time period of 2 am to 3 am. help.
> 
> this is my first published fic??? awooga. it turned out pretty fucking good, if i do say so myself! but then again, it's 3 am as of posting this. maybe i'll go hate myself in the morning. until then, i'd like to apologize for any mischaracterizations and typos!!! this fic was really just me projecting onto both of them. they are both very high on my kinlist. smooches them.
> 
> this may be my first public fic but it will not be the last!!!! i got things planned ( ･ω･) keep your eyes peeled


End file.
